Baby you're a firework
by Ellana17
Summary: Derek et Casey vont voir un feu d'artifice. ONE-SHOT


**Baby you're a firework**

**Ce one-shot traine dans mon ordinateur depuis cet été. En le relisant je me suis rendu compte que c'est affreusement guimauve, mais bon, je le poste quand même.**

**Comme d'habitude, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Bonne lecture**

Tout était de la faute de Sam.

Bien sûr, Derek était le premier fautif mais il s'obstinait à décliner toute responsabilité dans cet « incident ».

Tout avait commencé un peu plus tôt dans la journée lorsque Sam avait proposé à Derek d'aller voir le feu d'artifice avec Emilie et Casey. Ils s'étaient rendus sur une petite colline près de chez eux, l'endroit était absolument superbe et avait grandement contribué à « l'incident », comme l'appelait désormais Derek.

Derek aurait dû se tenir sur ses gardes dès le début de la soirée : le paysage et la compagnie (Sam et Emilie, _ensemble_) lui avait fait perdre de vue la nature de sa relation avec Casey. Pendant un court instant il avait jeté aux orties les frontières établies et – erreur fatale ! – il s'était permis de la voir comme la fille drôle et sexy qu'elle était vraiment.

Cette fille qui à ce moment même était en train de le dévisager comme s'il venait de lui pousser une deuxième tête.

**DEUX HEURES PLUS TOT**

Sam et Emilie les avaient invités à aller voir le feu d'artifice avec eux. Casey avait tout de suite accepté. Derek, quant à lui, leur avait adressé un sourire tout à fait faux (mais il espérait que personne n'avait remarqué ce petit détail). Une sortie à quatre avec son meilleur ami, la copine de son meilleur ami et sa propre demi-sœur qu'il considérait depuis plusieurs semaines comme la fille de ses rêves.

Voilà qui promettait d'être intéressant…

Lui qui faisait tout son possible pour réprimer ses sentiments envers Casey… Mais pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit un feu d'artifice ? Le seul évènement où on pouvait être certain de rencontrer une majorité de couple…

Derek cogna à la porte de Casey en criant :

- Dépêche, Space-Case ! Ils sont en train de nous attendre !

Casey sortit en hâte de sa chambre, finissant d'attacher ses cheveux en queue de cheval haute.

Derek évita de laisser son regard dériver sur le corps de Casey, mais c'était peine perdue. Elle portait une robe d'été blanche avec des imprimés roses (peut-être des fleurs ?) et des sandales assorties.

La robe était resserrée au niveau de la poitrine.

Le regard de Derek fut attiré par le gloss brillant sur ses lèvres…

- Dépêche-toi, répéta-t-il en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

Ils entrèrent dans la voiture cinq minutes plus tard.

Casey lui en voulait de l'avoir fait se précipiter. Elle ne lui adressa pas la parole pendant toute la durée du trajet. Mais Derek ne s'en formalisa pas, il y était habitué depuis le temps.

Les quatre adolescents se placèrent au sommet de la petite colline où des dizaines de personnes étaient déjà installées.

Lorsque le feu d'artifice commença, Derek ne prêta qu'une attention restreinte au serpentins, fleurs et autres cercles lumineux qui se formaient dans le ciel.

Rien n'était plus lumineux que les yeux de Casey à cet instant précis.

Elle avait un grand sourire sur le visage. Ses yeux s'arrondissaient d'un émerveillement presque enfantin à chaque nouvelle fusée.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui prendre la main.

Le sentiment était tout simplement devenu ingérable. Puis ce fût comme si la main de Derek était animée d'une vie propre, il la vit se lever lentement vers le visage de Casey et se poser sur sa joue. Le geste, inattendu, la fit se tourner vers lui. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et Derek aurait facilement pu rester plongé dans son regard bleu jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu s'en empêcher, ou même envisager toutes les conséquences de ses actes, Derek rapprocha son visage de celui de Casey. Il remarqua le trouble dans ses yeux mais elle ne s'éloigna pas. Il répondit à toutes ses questions muettes en posant ses lèvres sur celles de Casey. Elle se tendit mais ne s'éloigna pas. Elle finit même par lui rendre son baiser.

Lorsqu'ils s'éloignèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, Casey était en train de le dévisager comme s'il venait de lui pousser une deuxième tête.

_Ça n'aurait jamais dû se produire_, décida immédiatement Derek.

- Derek…

La voix de Casey semblait faible et hésitante mais Derek savait exactement ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser faire.

- Ecoute Casey, murmura-t-il.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Emilie et Sam ils paraissaient bien occupés de leur côté et ne leur prêtaient aucune attention.

- Je ne comptais pas t'en parler, continua-t-il. Je pensais ne rien dire, et laisser les choses se tasser. On aurait tous les deux quittés la maison et j'aurais tout fait pour t'éviter pour le restant de ma vie.

Un air sincèrement blessé apparu sur le visage de Casey et cela donna un peu d'espoir à Derek.

- Mais je me suis rendu compte que ça ne marcherait jamais parce que j'ai besoin de toi, tu me remets les idées en place, tu as une bonne influence sur moi, tu es drôle, et belle, et généreuse, et tu me connais mieux que n'importe qui. Je n'imagine plus un seul instant ma vie sans toi, Casey. Je sais ce que tu penses et même si tu ne ressens pas la même chose, on pourrait essayer d'être amis. Je pourrais me contenter de ça si c'est ce que tu veux.

Casey ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais les mots semblaient coincés dans sa gorge. Puis elle lui sourit faiblement et posa ses lèvres sur celle de Derek. C'était la seule réponse dont il avait besoin.

**FIN**


End file.
